Water Over the Bridge
by CandraJ
Summary: Rosey is an eighteen year old girl due to graduate high school in the spring. She has an awesome boyfriend loving parents (although divorce) and is already looking for the best college to go to. Roseys life is perfect, or so she thinks. Little does Rosey know that her life is about to take a dramatic change. Everything comes crashing down all because of one little problem
1. Chapter 1

Rosey is an eighteen year old girl due to graduate high school in the spring. She has an awesome boyfriend loving parents (although divorce) and is already looking for the best college to go to. Roseys life is perfect, or so she thinks. Little does Rosey know that her life is about to take a dramatic change. Everything comes crashing down all because of one little problem.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The very first day of school_

A skinny dark hair and dark eyed Rosey sits at a desk looking out the window of her history class, thinking about the fun summer she had with her boyfriend and most of the summer she spent with her dad, that was as much time she spent with her dad since her parents divorced the fall before. Just like any Senior, any student she could not wait until the bell rang to signal that it was time for lunch. Not only that Rosey was looking forward to meeting up with her boyfriend, they usually do since they were JRs. Last year. As she was looking out the window she didn't even notice that the bell rung, she just saw everyone else walking out of class, then all of a sudden she got a text from her boyfriend that read.

_"__Hey sweetie let's go to lunch, meet me by my truck, because it's your day where would you like to go to eat. Don't text me back think about it, then tell me when we meet up at my truck."_

_Johnny _

Rosey forgot that today was her eighteenth birthday, just like any other students on the first day of school her mind was somewhere else. Then before she knew it she was at Johnnies truck, and Johnny was waiting for her with a smile. Then as she claimed into the truck Johnny took her book bag and though it in the back of his truck with his. Then he claimed in on his side, he looked at Rosey and said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he started his truck she said.

"Am I ever," then to her surprise he looked at her and asked, with a smile

"Then where would you like to go my dear?" Then Rosey turned and said

"I know would you like to go to the best Chinese in town?" As they pulled out of the school parking lot. Johnny said with a smile.

"Sure we can that sounds great, and it is your day after all," Rosey still couldn't understand why Johnny kept saying that it was her day, then when they pulled up to a light in Pine Forest Utah she turned to Johnny and asked all of a sudden.

"Why do you keep saying it's my day honey?" Before the light turned green Johnny turned to her and said.

"Come on baby don't tell me you really forgot what today is? Oh my God you have forgotten."

"Forgotten about what Johnny?" Rosey asked with a smile, still looking at Rosey Johnny said.

"Rosey it's your birthday," Johnny said looking right at her, then when the light turned green they went about eight miles from the light. When they finely got to the restaurant they both went in together hand in hand, then when they were shown to their seats they both ordered the same thing the happy family, egg drop soup, an eggroll, and a coke to drink. Then about an hour later they both left the restaurant after paying of cause. When they got back into Johnnies truck they realized that they missed their last class and talked about going to the movies before going home. It was about almost six thirty when they made it to Rosie home they noticed that all the lights at her home were all off, so like a great boyfriend Johnny walked Rosey inside. Then as soon as she turned on the lights they heard including Johnny right behind her.

"Surprise Happy Birthday Rosey!" Everyone yelled as the lights turned on, after that Rosey turned and Johnny smiled at her. It was about midnight when the party finely ended, Rosey fell asleep in the living room in Johnnies arms, then he picked her up and took her upstairs and put her to bed. Then Johnny went home, the next morning Johnny came back by to pick her up to take her to school just like he always has since the day they started going out a year ago next Wednesday. When they met back up to leave that day Johnny had already got a text from an old friend of his inviting both of them to a party at seven on Saturday evening that weekend, Rosey knew that her mother would let her go only if Johnny would be there.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about five thirty Saturday evening when Rosey came walking down stairs in a baby blue strapless dress.

"Wow Rosey you look so beautiful," her mother told her as Rosey walked down stairs. Then about six the door bell rang and then Johnny walked in.

"Hello John," said Rosey mother when he walked into the house, and then closed the door behind him. Then Kristy asked all of a sudden as Johnny put his arms around Rosey. "Where are you two going first before the party?"

"Well Ms. Johnson since the party doesn't start until seven I thought we could go and get something to eat and then go to the party," he told Ms. Johnson as he was looking right at Rosey still with his arms around her

"You two be careful and remember if there's any drinking I don't want you to drive," Ms. Johnson said looking at Johnny.

"Don't worry Ms. Johnson we'll be careful," then all of a sudden Rosey jumped into save Johnny and said.

"You can trust both of us to be very careful mother," she told her mother with a smile, then all of a sudden lightning struck the night sky with thunder following.

"It's raining maybe we shouldn't go out Johnny," she told him as they stood at the front door.

"Rosey dear if the storm gets any worse I'll bring you right home, I promise," he told her with a smile and a kiss as they walked out the front door.

"You two have fun, I love you, and be careful," Kristy told them as they ran to the truck, then as she got into the truck she said.

"We will I love you too mom," then she closed the truck door and they were off. They went to a Mexican restaurant right outside town it was about an hour when they got back out to the truck, Johnny thought the storm was lightning up but Rosey knew that it was getting worse. Once again lightning struck the sky and thunder shortly followed, Roses filling was right the thunderstorm was only getting worse. Johnny and Rosey both knew about a different party at both their childhood friend, so they decided to go there. The party was on the other side of town from where they were. About an hour later they where two miles from the party, they were on a bridge when all of a sudden the bridge had a rush of water almost like a small flood nocked them into a four door car luckily the truck nocked the car off to the side of the rode into a ditch leaving everyone on harmed. On the other hand the truck wasn't that lucky the truck flipped twice, then all of a sudden they crashed into a tree. Johnny looked at Rosey and asked weekly, and reaching for her hand.

"Rosey honey are you ok?"

"Yaw I think so, how about you baby?" she asked looking at him and also reaching for his hand.

"Yaw the good news is I am the bad thing is that both my legs and arms are killing me," after that they were both talking about what they were going to do after they got freed, hours later Rosey got quite as Johnny kept talking, then all of a sudden.

"Rosey honey stay with me."

"I'm sorry Johnny I'm just so tired, I just want to sleep," Rosey told him sleepily, the next thing they knew the fire department was working on getting them both out. As soon as Rosey was out of the truck, she was put on a stretcher then there was a flash of light in her eyes as she was being questioned and as she was put into the ambulance they were getting Johnny out when the first ambulance with Rosey left. They got Johnny out he just couldn't help but ask.

"Is Rosey going to be ok?"

"We don't know, but when you get to the hospital you should ask the Doctor there, but first we need to get you into the ambulance sire," at the hospital after Johnny saw the Doctor and got fixed up he found Rosie's Doctor and asked if she was going to be ok.

"I'm sorry but you are?" asked the Doctor as she looked down at Johnny in a wheelchair.

"I'm Johnny Wolf, I'm Rosey Johnsons boyfriend," he told the Doctor hopping that the Doctor would be able to tell him something, then all of a sudden the Doctor told him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wolf I can only tell a family member," then as soon as she told Johnny Ms. Johnson came running up to Johnny and the Doctor and asked.

"Are you the Doctor who took care of my daughter Rosey Johnson?" Then the Doctor told Kristy about what was going on.

"Ms. Johnson it looks like both of Rosie's legs and her right arm are broken, I'm also sorry to tell you Ms. Johnson, that because of the accident was so bad Rosey might not be able to move anything below her raced for the rest of her life," as soon as she told Kristy she fell to the ground in tears, then Johnny came to her side and put his arms around Kristy to comfort her in his wheelchair, with Johnnies arms around her the Doctor also went down on her knees then she put a hand on her upper arm and then said. "If you would like I can also show both of you to her room," the Doctor told them as she looked back and forth from her to Johnny.

"Yes we would like to see her Doctor," Kristy said as she tried her tears, and was also getting off the floor.

"Ok Ms. Johnson if you and Mr. Wolf would follow me," Doctor Smith said as she was pushing Johnnie in his wheelchair. Rosie's room was three doors down from the nurses' station, as all three of them walked in they saw her all hooked up to machines, cut up and bruised all over her body luckily Rosey was out cold. When Kristy, Johnny, and the Doctor walked into the room Ms. Johnson ran right up to her daughters unconscious body and stated crying.

"I'll leave you two alone with her," the Doctor told Johnny as she patted her shoulder then closed the door when she walked out. Johnny wheeled himself over to Ms. Johnson and said.

"Ms. Johnson I'm so sorry I didn't mean for all of this to happen, Ms. Johnson I…." then all of a sudden.

"Johnny please I know that you would never heart Rosey, and I know how much you love her and she you. Now if you would stay with her I need to step outside and call her father.

"My dear sweet beloved Rosey," Johnny began as Ms. Johnson walked out of the room. "I didn't mean for all this to happen," then he started praying._"My Lord God I know I don't have to ask but I'm asking anyway. Please help Rosey get though this I'm begging you my Lord_," then all of a sudden he heard.

"I didn't know you prayed," said a very sleepy Rosey rubbing her eyes with the I.V hand, then all of a sudden. "Johnny what happened why are we in the hospital why is your arm and leg in a cast, and the last thing why am I in bed and can't move my legs. Johnny what happened to us tonight," she asked as Johnny handed her a cup of water. Before Johnny could answer her question the door opened and in walked Ms. Johnson with the Doctor right behind her.

"Rosey good you're awake, I'm Doctor Ericka Smith. I have a daughter about your age, so if you or your mother or even you Mr. Wolf need anything please fill free and ask.

"Thank you so much Doctor we will," said Ms. Johnson as she was holding Roses hand as the Doctor was looking over at her chart she said.

"Rosey can you move your toes for me?" asked the Doctor as she uncovered Roses foot that wasn't in a cast.

"I'm trying why am I not able to move my toes or my feet?" she asked looking at the Doctor.

"Well I have some good and bad news, that was a very bad accent but it doesn't look like anything snapped in your back. If you're lucky with some help you might walk again."

"Doctor I don't mean to interrupt but what are my chances of walking again with some help?" Rosey asked.

"With some help you have a fifty-fifty chance."

"Ok that doesn't sound so bad, so Doctor as her mother who can I call to get things started?"

"Ms. Johnson I'll get you the information here in just a few," said the Doctor as she looked right at Ms. Johnson.

"Now the bad news is to make sure nothing gets any worse, I'm going to keep you for a few days just to keep an eye on you Rosey. Mr. Wolf I talked to your Doctor and he said that as soon as your parents gets here you're free to leave," said the Doctor looking right at him. "Now I'll let you get some rest Rosey, and I'll check in on you in a bit. If you need anything have a nurse get me," the Doctor told them as she was walking out of the room.

"Rosey what happened tonight?" Ms. Johnson asked as she was setting in a chair by Roseys bed.

"I don't remember, the last thing I do remember is a flash of light in my eyes. Then waking up with Johnny praying over me," Rosey said as she and her mother both looked down at Johnny.

"Do you remember what happened Johnny?" asked Ms. Johnson as she looked at him. Before he could say anything Ms. Johnsons phone went off.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said walking out of the room to answer her phone, in the hallway. "Hello?"

"Kristy thank goodness I got a hold of you. What is all this about an accident how are the kids are they both alright? Kristy answer me, what's going on?" asked Mr. Johnson trying to get his ex-wife to answer, then all of a sudden.

"Dan thank God you got my message, Johnny has a broken arm, and a hairline fracture in his foot. Rosey I'm afraid has a sprang ankle a broken leg and, I'm afraid both her right arm was smashed. The Doctor's are going to take her in for surgery in the morning. But Dan the worse thing is Rosey's not able to move anything. Dan the Doctor said that Rosey may never walk again," then when Ms. Johnson said that, everything just hit her and she broke down and cried. As he was lessoning he asked.

"What do you need me to do Kristy," in tears she said.

"I need you to come up to the hospital and be here with us."

"Ok Kristy stay clam I'm on my way," after Ms. Johnson got off the phone in the waiting room she set down in a chair put her face in her hands and just cried. About half an hour later Ms. Johnson, was still in the waiting room looking out the window at the thunderstorm. When all of a sudden she felt a mans hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw who it was.

"Dan you came," Ms. Johnson said with tears once again in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm here now, everything's going to be alright Kristy you'll see," Dan told her as she was crying on his shoulder, then with a kiss on her forehead he lifted her head and told her. "Let's go see Rosey," he said taking her by the hand and starting to walk with her. In Roseys room she and Johnny were talking and laughing together, when the door opened insteped her father first. "Hello Rosey dear, Dan said as he walked in.

"Father what are you doing here," Rosey asked as Kristy shut the door behind them.

"How are we filling Rosey?" asked the Doctor as she walked into the room two hours later after Roses parents came in.

"I'm doing ok my arm is starting to hurt some."

"That doesn't surprise me your pain killers are wearing off, but don't worry you'll be in surgery to fix your arm in about an hour or so," Doctor Smith told Rosey, and her parents as the Doctor was looking over her chart. Before she even left there was a knock on the door, and in came two nurses a male and female.

"Everything's ready for Rosey whenever you are Doctor Smith," the male nurse told her as he winked and smiled at Rosey making Johnny a little jealous.

"Ok that's great let's go ahead and get you prepped and ready for surgery, I'll see you in the O.R young lady," the Doctor told Rosey with a smile placing a hand on Roses I.V hand, then she turned to Mr., Ms. Johnson and Johnny then said. "Don't worry about Rosey we'll take good care of her," then she lift the room to get ready, when the Doctor left the two nurses were already moving Rosey. Outside in the hallway her parents and Johnny all told her that they loved her, and that they would see her after surgery. After Rosey had been in surgery for about an hour her parents were talking about getting something to eat. They even asked Johnny if he wanted something, but all he said was.

"No thanks I'm not hungry," just the way he said it got the Johnsons to worry, then they looked at each other walked over to where Johnny was setting in his wheelchair. Ms. Johnson pulled a chair right up in front of him while Mr. Johnson set in a chair that was on the left of Johnny. While Ms. Johnson put a hand on Johnny hand she lifted his head so their eyes could meet, then she began.

"Johnny you shouldn't blame yourself for the accident, we don't do we Dan,"

Of curse not, we know how much you love her, and Rosey loves you just as much," Dan told him as he put a hand on Johnnies shoulder, then Kristy said looking right into his eyes.

"I know Rosey and I know she doesn't blame you for the accident. You shouldn't blame yourself ether," Kristy told him as Johnny just covered his face with the hand that wasn't in a cast. "You shouldn't blame yourself Johnny, Rosey doesn't her father and I don't ether. Infect Johnny both Mr. Johnson and I believe that you're the best thing that ever happened to her, presides that's all it was, was an accident," after Kristy told him that the Doctor came walking into the waiting room. Dan was the first to see her walkout, when he saw her he told Kristy and Johnny that the Doctor was there. Kristy got out of her chair turned around and before anyone could say anything she asked.

"Everything went well we had to put some pens in her arm so the bones will stay in place while they hill, but she'll a full recovery, but she will have to have therapy if she ever want full use of that hand again."

"Oh thank God," said Kristy as she put a hand on her chest.

"When can we see her Doctor," asked Dan as he put a arm around Kristy, and a hand on Johnnies shoulder.

"Give her a bit to wake up, and I'll have the recovery nurse came get you when Rosey wakes up," the Doctor told them but before the she could walk away Kristy walked up to her and asked.

"Doctor before you got too busy again can I get the information so I can start calling and try to get help for Rosey."

"Oh Ms. Johnson I'm so sorry of course right this way," the Doctor said as she led Kristy to the Nurse's station, the Doctor went behind the desk got into a chore and pulled out a four papers. The first two papers had nothing but phone numbers, and the last two had nothing but web and email addresses.

"I'll look this over and see what I can do, thank you so much Doctor," then before Kristy before could walk away she looked up at the Doctor from the papers and asked could you have the nurse from recovery come get us in the Cafeteria please?"

"Sure I'll let her know that you're going to be in the cafeteria, if you're not back before she comes out."

"Thank you so much Doctor," Kristy said with a smile as she grabbed the papers from the counter.

"You're more then welcome Ms. Johnson," the Doctor told her as they both walked away from each other. Kristy then turned and told both Dan and Johnny that the Doctor would let the recovery nurse know that they would be in the cafeteria, if they weren't in the waiting room. Both Dan and Kristy both had a small burger and a small salad, Dan had a coke, and Kristy. Johnny only had a chocolate shake, both Dan and Kristy knew something was wrong with Johnny but Kristy just asked just to make sure.

"Are you ok John?" she asked as she put a hand on his arm.

"Yaw I'm fine Ms. Johnson thanks," he said with a smile took a drink, then he grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor.

"John! Dan go get help," Kristy yelled at him while she went to the floor to try to comfort him. Then about four nurses and a Doctor came running in behind Dan, he took Kristy aside so the Doctor could get to Johnny. Then the Doctor looked up at a nurse and told her.

"Get him down to the O.R now," the Doctor told them as he got to his feet he turned to Kristy and Dan then asked. "Are you the boys parents ?"

"No we're not but we're very close, my ex husband and I think and cheat him like he was our son though," Kristy told the Doctor his Dan was still holding onto her.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," began the Doctor as he was looking back and forth from Dan to Kristy. "But since he's so much like a son to the both of you I'll go ahead," the Doctor took a deep breath and began. "It looks like two possibilities, one it might be his appendix, and because of the accident was a lot worse then we thought it might even be his spleen. I'll know more once I get in there."

"Ok thank you Doctor," they both said as the Doctor turned and walked away. As they both walked to the waiting room , hand in hand that's as much time they've spent together since their divorce. All of a sudden Kristy looked up at Don and asked.

"What are we going to tell Rosey, when she asks?"

"We'll just have to tell them the truth, that's all we can do," then after Dan said that the recovery nurse stepped out and asked.

"Are you the Johnsons?" she asked as she walked up to Kristy and Dan.

"We are," said Dan as him and Kristy got up from their chairs.

"When can we see Rosey," she asked taking Dan's hand.

"Now if you two would like, she's asking for the two of you. She's also asking for Johnny Wolf as well, where is he? She asked.

"Something came up, she'll see him soon I'm sure," they told the nurse.

"If you two would follow me, I'll take you two back to her," she told them as they followed her, the nurse took them to the recovery room where Rosey was waking up. "There's some people who would like to see you Rosey," the nurse told her as she opened the curtains, the first two people Rosey saw was her parents holding hands and smiling.

"How are you filling dolling," asked her mother as they both walked up to her one on each side.

"My arm hurts some, but other than that, I'm filling ok mom dad," the nurse overheard what they were saying, then while the nurse was writing down her report about how Rosey was doing, the nurse looked up from her report and said.

"That's normal, they'll give you something for the pain when, they get you down to your room which should be anytime now," then she went back to finish her report, about forty to fifty minutes which seemed like an hour or so before a male nurse came in and said.

"We got a privet room ready and waiting for you Ms. Rosey Johnson," the nurse told her walking up to her.

"Please just Rosey," she told him with a smile.

"Ok just Rosey," he told her as both of them laughed a little, then the nurse looked at the nurse and asked. "Is she ready for me to take her Amy."

"She's ready for you alright Robert," the nurse told him with a smile. Then he told Rosey with a smile and said.

"Let's get you out of here then," then he started to wheel her in her bed out of the room. The nurse took them two floors down, and wheeled Rosey into a room that could hold two people. "I'm sure you'll be a lot more comfortable in here then in that stuffy recovery room," he told her with a wink and a smile, then he told her and her parents that he was the nurse for that floor, and that he would be checking in on her, and her roommate quite often. Before Rosey or her parents could ask anything the nurse walked out of the room, then she tuned to her parents and asked.

"Where's Johnny?" she asked hopping he's ok, then her mother took a deep breath and told her that he was in surgery.

"When did they take him," Rosey asked looking back and forth from her mom and dad,

"They took him back about not even thirty minutes before they brought us back to you," then Rosey said while she placed her I.V hand on her forehead and lade back on her pillow then said. "I hope he'll be ok, oh please Lord let him be ok," it was about two to three hours later when Johnny was welled into the room still pretty much out of it, Rosey was taking a nap by that time so the Doctor took both her parents out of the room.

"So Doctor what's going on with Johnny?" her father asked as her mother closed the door very slowly and quietly, so to not wake ether of them up.

"I have some good and bad news the bad news is because the accident a lot worse then we thought it was, it was his spleen so I went ahead and removed it. Now the good news I would like to keep him for a few days just to make sure but he should make a complete recovery. Now after he gets out of here, he'll have to take vitamins so his immune system doesn't get any weaker then it is now since I had to take out his spleen. I have some antibiotics going through his I.V, it will remain going until he's strong enough, then he'll remain on vitamins. "

"Ok that sounds good thank you so much Doctor."

"You bet if you need anything please fill free," he said as Roses parents walked back into the room," it was eight thirty the next morning when Rosey woke up and saw Johnny in the next bed beside her, as he reached out his hand to Rosey he said with a smile.

"Hey beautiful," then she reached out her hand and said with also a smile.

"Hey yourself handsome," then when both their I.V hands touched the door opened and in walked both Rosey and Johnnies parents.

"Johnny thank God you're safe," said Mrs. Wolf as she walked right up to her son.

"Mother what are you and Father doing here? I thought you two would be on your wedding anniversary for another week?" Johnny asked as both his parents walked up to him one on each side.

"Son your mother and I care about you much more then any anniversary trip."

"Your father's right, besides we can go another time, after you and Rosey gets better," said Mrs. Wolf as she looked at Rosey with a smile. Then Mrs. Wolf walked over to Rosey and her parents.

"Thank you so much for calling us when you did Kristy."

"Oh Tom, Linda you're more then welcome. Kristy and myself know you would do the same if we were away."

"You're right we would," said Kristy as she gave a smile to Johnny, as Linda gave a thank you hug, Dan only got a thank you handshake from Tom. Then all of a sudden the door opened and in walked both Johnnies and Rosys Doctor. Roseys Doctor pulled the curtains closed so both Doctors could have some privacy with their patients. Doctor Smith started as she looked over her chart.

"I see you did pretty good throughout the night, watch I'm pleased to see your arm looks a lot bitter then I thought it would, how does it fill?"

"It hurts some, but other then that if fills ok. It also hurts some when I try to move my wrest and fingers," she told the Doctor as she tried to move her wrest and fingers. Then as Doctor Smith was still looking Roseys wrest and head over she told her.

"With the operation that you had late last night, that doesn't surprise me at all really. You'll need therapy when your hand and wrest hills, that is if you ever want full use of that hand again. Now let's see how your legs and feet are doing, can you move your feet for me please?" Rosey moved her foot only slightly, but still wasn't able to move her left foot. "Ok you'll also need therapy for your feet and legs too. As soon as I leave I'll get the nurse to bring in some pain killers, and some antibiotics for you Rosey," Doctor Smith told her, then before the Doctor could leave Rosey asked.

"Can I get something to eat please, please I'm hungry."

"Well that's a good sign, yaw I'll get the nurse to get you a little bit of breakfast as well," the Doctor told her with a smile. Then as Doctor Smith pulled back and opened the curtains Johnnys Doctor was already gone, and the nurse was already putting up an antibiotic bag for him, then as the Doctor closed the door behind her after she walked out of the room Kristy asked as all the Rosey, Kristy, and Dan looked over at the Wolf family and Dan Dan asked,

"So what di the Doctor say?"

"The doctor said that if Johnny continues to improve he'll be off the I.V by early this evening, then if he keeps improving after he's off the I.V, he'll probably be released by later tomorrow. Johnny was released late the next evening, and after he was, Johhny came back everyday until Rosey was finely released watch was almost a month later. Both Rosey and her mother moved in with her father, because he had some things would help Rosey put in while she was in the wheelchair like a rap and some hand bars, and etc.,

**CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON**


End file.
